Incisional hernias are detectable defects in a surgical site following the creation of a surgical incision. Such hernias may become apparent as a palpable defect; that is, abdominal contents may protrude beyond where they should and therefore can be physical felt. In some instances, incisional hernias may present merely as a protrusion within a healed incision.
Incisional hernias following surgery are a common complication following certain surgeries, including but not limited to a laparotomy. A laparotomy is a surgical procedure involving a incision through the abdominal wall to gain access into the abdominal cavity. There are numerous reasons why a particular patient might suffer from an incisional hernia following a laparotomy or other surgery. Patients suffering from obesity, diabetes, or malnutrition may be more susceptible to an incisional hernia. A patient may have poor tissue, or an infection at the incision site, making him or her more susceptible. In other instances, a closure of an incision may not be sufficiently strong to guard against incisional hernias. An unfortunate result is that incisional hernias are not particularly rare. In fact, following a laparotomy, the incidence of incisional hernia has ranged from 15-40%.
The incidence of incisional hernias is serious. Correction usually calls for surgical intervention, re-operation, and/or prolonged hospitalization. Incisional hernias also may increase morbidity and mortality. In other words, the costs to the health care system and the patient are significant, fiscally and otherwise.
It is desirable to reduce the incidence of incisional hernias, or to prevent them during an initial operation, by reinforcing surgical closures using medical devices, kits and/or methods.